


Placebo

by Allgeseu1031



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Being Lost, Destiny, Drama, M/M, Music, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allgeseu1031/pseuds/Allgeseu1031
Summary: Placebo,. Reminder of something great. Kim woojin a member of Vocal Legends loose it's will to continue being in his group due to events. He leaves and along the way he meets bang chan an aspiring idol who reminds him of himself as they find each other through one another. A story about dreams and serendipity.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The tensed air of the concert stage gets thicker by the minute as it starts suffocating me making it hard to breathe. I feel my sweat dripping from my hazelnut hair as my heartbeat follows the beat to our latest comeback song School Life, the upbeat song took alot out of me but it was worthit hearing the cheers of our fans or so I thought. I look to my left and i see Seungmin panting with the biggest smile while giving some fans attention while i see jeongin at my right screaming at the top of his lungs thanking our fans. I stand still looking at the view infront of me, both my teammates having the time of their lives performing to their hearts content while thousands of fans are infront of us smiling and shedding tears of happiness to see their idols. it was everything I've ever dreamed of, but why do i feel empty.. why don't i feel happy.

I am Kim Woojin 22 years old and is the leader of the Vocal Legends with Kim Seungmin and Yang Jeongin, it has been 2 years since our debut and since then our fame grew and we became famous even in countries outside of korea. It was my dream to become an idol since I was a child but now that I'm here it feels wrong. Like a piece of the puzzle that just won't fit in. 

The noise of the crowds fades as we get further away from the stage and making our way to the lounge where we can rest for a bit before going back to our hotel, the concert was a success, this isn't the first concert we had but i just can't seem to get used to it but as the leader of the group i have to stay strong and composed for my dongsaengs. 

"EARTH TO HYUNGG!!!" 

I snap out of my thoughts and turn to face an irritated Seungmin with a laughing Jeongin behind him.

"Did you say something minnie?"  
I ask still clueless as to what they were up to.

Seungmin rolled his eyes before speaking " I said JYP called, he said he wanted to meet with us tomorrow for some important stuffs for our next comeback."

"He also wants to congratulate us by buying us lunch for tomorrow's meeting. " Jeongin added cutely

"Is food the only thing on your mind innie" i said teasingly at our maknae while ruffling his hair before turning my full attention on seungmin

"Didn't we just had a comeback like a month ago? We barely finished writing Miroh and now this?. What's the rush anyways?" I said as we reached the resting lounge. The three of us were alone so it was okay to talk about the struggles we have to face as one of the most successful and famous idol groups. 

"Aren't you supposed to know that hyung? You are our leader anyway." Jeongin asked with eyebrows raised at me

"Innie give Woojin hyung a break he's much more pressured than us as the leader" seungmin said to innie before coming beside me and gives me a hug.

"Hyung I know you feel pressured about all this but we will get through this, together. The three of us against everyone" seungmin said tightening the hug around me.

Without a second to waste Jeongin joined the hug sharing their warmth to comfort me, although i am grateful for the both of them i can't help but feel pressured by everything, the deadlines, promotions, concerts, producing we barely get any rest not even on holidays. I feel the weight of my tears threatening to drop but i held it in for my dongsaengs.

"Thank you the both of you, the three of us against everyone we can get through this but for now get your stuffs so that we can go back to the hotel and rest okay?" I said pulling out of the hug. The both of them smiles and nods before going to the other side of the room to get their stuffs, while i was left at the couch thinking.. 

The three of us against everyone?

Why do i feel like it's just me against everyone. 

~~~ at the hotel..

The walk from the limo to our room was quiet which is understandable since we haven't had more than 5 hours of sleep for the past year and we just came from a concert. seungmin and jeongin was barely able to make it upstairs. The company gave us two rooms so i had a whole room to myself while seungmin and jeongin shared the other room. 

"Minnie make sure that innie goes to sleep right away we have a busy day tomorrow and i want you guys rest up, I'll be at my room if you need anything okay?" I said to them when we reached their rooms. The two simply responded with a nod and gave ma hug before retreating to their rooms leaving me alone in the hall. 

I went inside my room locking the door behind me dropping whatever i was holding to the floor and dived in my big soft bed where i wish i could stay forever, sadly i don't have that privilege, being an idol really takes away my freedom, well not entirely but i can't even go out of the hotel without being noticed by the media, how i wish i could just leave this life behind and go back to my old mediocre life. I take my phone out of my pocket and see 6 messages from our boss, JYP. 

Boss JYP: woojin there will be a meeting tomorrow with the whole group make sure to be there before 10 am

Also prepare for the album proposal so that we can approve it if it's ready for release

So make sure you have the songs lined up.

You also have a Photoshoot tomorrow after the meeting with lotte world.

Oh and one last thing, As the leader of the group you need to attend a few meetings by next weekend for future projects. 

That's all for tonight tho rest well, I'll see you guys tomorrow.

"Great, more assignments to add to the list, I'm not a machine i need rest too" i cried out as i feel the stress and pressure in my chest but no matter what i do i can't shake it off. I know i dreamed about this since i was a child and I invested half my life for this but why do i feel chained, burdened. I feel my tears running as i let all the frustration out, this is too much for a single person. I wipe some of my tears and open my contacts and dialed a familiar number to find some comfort.

~ring ring ring

"Eomma, please pick up, i need you right now"

A few seconds felt like hours but there was no answer. I placed my phone somewhere in the bed as i hugged the pillow tighter and let my tears fall. This is too much for me the pressure the deadlines but I can't break for the sake of seungmin and jeongin but I can't take it anymore. I want to quit but I can't. I feel lost, alone trapped inside my head, unable to step out as voices in my head telling me to give up. As i listen to the endless screams i feel my body giving up as i fell asleep within the comforts of my wet pillow.

*The next day* 

~Ring Ring Ring

I jump at the sudden loud noise i hear beside my ear, i look around for the source of the loud ringing and spot my phone. With half opened eyes i look at the screen to see the ID Caller, it was Seungmin, without thinking i answered the call to be greeted by a slightly mad puppy.

"KIM WOOJIN HYUNG, WHERE ARE YOU THE MEETING STARTS IN 30 MINUTES" manager park angrily shouts from the other side of the line.

"I- Ohhh noo i overslept, I'll be right there minnie" i said panicking as i got up 

"You better be or else you'll be in trouble" Manager park says before hanging up. 

I dropped my phone at the nearby coffee table before grabbing a towel and heading of to shower. When i got into the bathroom i see myself looking terrible red puffy eyes with dried tears all over my head, still wearing the outfit i last wore at the concert last night, the events of last night still fresh, the pressure and emptiness i feel is still there. Snapping out of my thoughts i went on to shower and grabbed any piece of decent clothing, luckily i grabbed a dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt to complete a simple casual look and a face mask so that my fans wouldn't notice. 

I stepped out of the Hotel, it was cloudy but it was also warm, it was one of the best days for outdoor activities such as hiking or biking such a shame I'd waste my time with meetings, and promotions. 

I ran as fast as i could with every step I take, I see people playing by the park, people dating who they want, people having the freedom to be themselves, i wish i could do those things. As the restaurant becomes closer the urge to turn back and enjoy the day grows but i guess i have no choice, i went inside the restaurant, to see seungmin, jeongin and manager park sitting from a far off table, luckily the restaurant was near the hotel and to add up to my luck I'm glad no one recognized me. I sneaked behind Seungmin, and jeongin to surprise them. But before i could get close i hear the both of them laugh, the three seems to be occupied to notice me sneaking up on them, As i step closer I start hearing what they were talking about.

"Seungmin, how is woojin doing this days?" Manager park asked seungmin seriously 

"Woojin hyung is still the same, he takes care of me and innie but i really wish he would talk to us about his problems too." Seungmin said with a worried tone. Jeongin seems to notice as he scoots closer to seungmin 

"Hyung really works hard for the three of us, I want to help him but he wouldn't let us" jeongin said with a gloomy tone

Was I that secretive with them? Did they notice that i was falling apart? No I can't let them take the fall with me, this is on me they shouldn't be worrying about me they should live their dreams to the fullest, I don't want to be a burden to them. Tears threatens to fall but i managed to stop it before it falls. 

"I see that Woojin is like a brother figure to the both of you, but i think he's not leading the team right" manager park said with a serious tone making eye contact with seungmin and jeongin. 

"What? With all do respect hyung, woojin hyung has been a great leader, without him we wouldn't be here today" jeongin says with a serious and angry tone.

"Woojinie hyung, may have some shortcomings but he never failed us as a leader" Seungmin said firmly

"If he is a great leader as you say then why were you behind schedule with your previous comeback? We almost had to cancel the whole album because of his shortcomings" manager park said bluntly 

Guilt and pressure rushes through me as i process what manager park told my team, am i really dragging them down instead of lifting them up? Will they be better of if i were to leave, but no, I can't leave this pressure to the both of them, but I also can't drag them down. Tears were now falling from my eyes. 

I rushed to the nearest bathroom and rinsed my face washing the tears away. I need to gain my composure before going back there.

I walk back to the table, this time being as obvious as possible so that they'll notice me.

"Look who finally showed up" JYP said staring at me, seungmin and jeongin look at me with a small yet comforting smile before looking back at JYP.

"Annyeonghaseyo sir, sorry for being late, i stayed up all night finalizing the album for our next comeback" Lies what am i saying before i could realize the weight of the situation JYP spoke up

"If it's for the album then i guess it's a valid reason. Anyways i gathered the three of you today to announce that your comeback for next month will be cancelled" he said bluntly Seungmin just nooded while jeongin looks like he was about to protest but ends up nodding anyways, The look of disappointment in their eyes was unbearable, i know i have to do something.

"Sir, we've worked so hard for the next comeback, why the sudden change of plan?" I asked politely maintaining proper composure

"It has been brought to my attention that your latest comeback album recieved negative remarks, it was too plain according to some critics and because of the sudden bad remarks, the sales for the album dropped therefore we need to be careful with our next steps." JYP said professionally. 

This was all my fault, if i would have been a better song writer i could have made our previous comeback song better but everything i do ends up making everything worse. I am a burden to the both of them.

"We will cancel your next comeback and the promotion of your previous albums until we could gain back profit. As for brand promotions, things will still push through according to plan. Anyways that's all for today i need to go" JYP said before going out of the establishment.

Right after JYP left Jeongin came to me and gave me a tight hug, i could feel how sad he is but all i could do for them now is to comfort them.

"Hey Innie, it's gonna be okay it's just one setback look on the bright side we could produce more songs since now we got time." I said trying to comfort Jeongin which he simply nods but doesn't let go. I look at seungmin and i see him looking at me with glossy eyes with locked eyes for a few seconds before he mouthed something like "Let's talk privately"

Seungmin is only 19 years old but he was way more matured for his age, he's very intelligent and is an open book to those he feels comfortable with so when he wanted to say he wants to talk privately then it must be something important that might not be appropriate for jeongin to know yet.

Jeongin is only a year younger than seungmin but he is very emotional and soft, he is the maknae for a reason he is our happy pill but sometimes he gets hurt easily so we never really talk to him about serious stuffs sometimes.

After eating and a little bit of chatting we made our way back to hotel, the company gave us permanent rooms in the hotel like dorms where we could stay anytime. When we got to the hotel we all went inside seungmin and jeongin's room and to my surprise the room was so clean that not a single dust could be seen.

"How is it that you managed to keep your rooms this clean with our busy schedule?" I asked genuinely curious 

"Minnie hyung doesn't let me do anything, he'd get mad if i leave atleast one piece or crumb on the table" jeongin says with a pout which looks so cute.

"Hyung that's not entirely true, if i didn't scold him he would be eating full meals at our bed" seungmin said explaining himself 

"Hyung that's not true i would never do that minnie hyung is just being too mean to me." Jeongin said with puppy eyes as he came closer to me and gave me a hug, i responded with a giggle and hugged our maknae back

"Wow you're evil" seungmin said before walking to the couch to watch TV, 

"Okay Innie, I believe you now let's go watch a movie" i said smiling at the sight of jeongin and seungmin smiling at the thought of a movie marathon. I wish everything was as normal as this.

We ended up watching the Avengers, then we proceeded to Avengers 2: age of Ultron by this time jeongin fell asleep and i had to carry him to his bed so that he could properly rest, the sight of Jeongin peacefully sleeping eases my thoughts as i gave him a kiss in the forehead before going back to seungmin in the living room. 

"So minnie, what did you want to tell me privately?" I asked as i secured myself beside him in the couch.

"Hyung, before you came.. uhmm JYP told us something" seungmin seems to be hesitant 

Did i miss anything when i ran to the bathroom, did they talk about something important?

"What did he say?" I asked as it was the only thing i could compose as of the moment

Seungmin took a deep breath and reached out to my hands, he held it tightly before looking at me

"Hyung, JYP wants me to replace you as leader of the group and he said he was considering adding a member to our group, he said his name was Han Jisung a trainee at Jyp entertainment for the past 2 years, JYP said he was an aspiring singer, rapper and producer and is the top of his batch so he'd be amazing addition to the group" seungmin said seriously, 

i can feel his fear of me breaking down infront of him, i know i failed them as a leader, i feel like I've pulled them down and it's not something i could bare but i had to stay string for seungmin.

" Seungmin, i think you should replace me as leader, you are more organized and smarter, you can do a much better job than me" i said while i gave his hand a squeeze of reassurance.

"But hyung, I-"

"Seungmin look at me" I used my free hand to cup his face so that he's facing me.

"It's three against everyone remember? If this is for the best then im glad that it's you" i said reassuringly as he hug me tight.

Seungmin looks so fragile and broken, he is about to take my responsibility as a leader and deal with consequences of my failures and it is not something i can stand, but what else i can do everything i do seems to make everything worse, maybe if i wasn't to weak i could have lead them better, maybe if i was better they wouldn't have to suffer like this, maybe if I'll leave they'll be better.


	2. Tomorrow, today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In this fanfic, JJ project doesn't exist so the song "Tomorrow, today" will be thought of as a song from Vocal Legends. This is all made up tho just imagine them speaking in korean instead of english HAHAHA..

"Why must I decide about tomorrow, today?  
How should I know what tomorrow will bring?  
My path and my dreams are fading  
If I could turn back time and see my future  
I would know which way to go  
I would know where my path is

Why are you telling me to choose  
When I only have my eyes half-open?  
Somebody let me know, tell me which way to go  
Cuz I don’t, don’t, don’t know

Again today, there are questions I don’t know  
I’m trying to answer but I’m not confident  
Is it this way or that way?  
I’m afraid of my decision  
With an anxious heart heart heart heart  
I’m standing in front of the next next next choice  
Between paths that I’ve never gone on before  
How can I find my way?  
I’m afraid, day by day

Even when I’m busy, they endlessly ask  
I’m going forward but I keep looking back  
What will I become at the end?  
Will I regret it if I look back later on?

I clench my fists but I’m still timid  
But I stop myself and try to have courage  
So I can walk again but  
Oh no, no, no

Again today, there are questions I don’t know  
I’m trying to answer but I’m not confident  
Is it this way or that way?  
I’m afraid of my decision  
With an anxious heart heart heart heart  
I’m standing in front of the next next next choice  
Between paths that I’ve never gone on before  
How can I find my way?  
I’m afraid, day by day

Across the disappearing day  
I’m standing right here  
As I let go of another day  
That I can’t turn back

Again today, there are questions I don’t know  
I’m trying to answer but I’m not confident  
Is it this way or that way?  
I’m afraid of my decision  
With an anxious heart heart heart heart  
I’m standing in front of the next next next choice  
Between paths that I’ve never gone on before  
How can I find my way?  
I’m afraid, day by day

Tell me, tell me  
So tell me which way to go  
Which way to go  
So tell me which way to go  
Tell me, tell me  
So tell me which way to go"

The beat to our song "Tomorrow, Today" fades away as the three of us stay still after singing our new song in front of our boss, JYP, waiting to get an evaluation and report for our new song.

It has been a month since seungmin took the responsibility of being Vocal Legends' leader, all of our promotions were at hold for the past month so we had alot of time to prepare for this album, however most of our songs m were rejected by JYP saying it lacks heart, although some of our songs were accepted he still required the help of a trainee, who has been composing and producing music and is an aspiring rapper and singer, Han Jisung.

Han jisung is a trainee at JYPE and is the same age as seungmin. He wrote our new song "Tomorrow, Today" for us. I don't really know much about jisung since we met him not more than a month ago but he is very talkative and friendly, so getting to know him better was kinda easy, he has a great vocal range, a low rapping voice with a high singing voice, it's pretty incredible how much vocal control he has, plus he produces music he said he had a blog where he posts his music under the stage name J.one. 

"Now this song could be a hit, Jisung you really out did yourself on this one" JYP said patting Jisung on the shoulder.

"Thanks boss, I've got a few more songs i could suggest but this song is most fitting for their voices." Jisung said as he was reviewing his song book.

"As for you guys, The blending at the end needs a bit of improvement but other than that you guys were amazing" jisung continued as he gives his opinion on our song, well his song.

"Thank you so much sungie, for writing and producing us this song" seungmin said while tackling jisung into a hug 

"Yah! Kim seungmin get off me! Woojin hyung, Innie get him off me" Jisung whined

Both me an innie just stayed put giggling at the two who were now on the floor, even JYP flashed a smile at the 2 of them before turning to us and cleared his throat to catch our attention.

"From the looks of it, You'll be a fine addition to the group Jisung since you already get along well with them, plus a producer, rapper and singer will make Vocal Legends true Legends" he said as everyone started cheering 

I only flash a smile at them, seeing seungmin, innie and jisung together happy, not a hint of sadness to be seen, seungmin did a great job organizing and fixing everything, jisung also did a great job composing and producing music plus his vocals and rap are amazing and he can also dance, im excited what kind of performances we can put together with this much talent. Everything is better than from before when i was the leader. Another reminder of how much I've failed as a leader, as a team mate, and as a brother.

___________________________________

The team is currently having lunch in Minnie and Innie's room, Minnie invited Jisung over simce he did good in producong our music so here we all are sitting and eating chicken. 

"Okay so do i need like a stage name when i join the group can i use my blog name J.one or should i think of a better one?"  
Jisung asks with mouth full of food making him look like a squirrel.

"First of all, don't talk when your mouth is full sungie, your making a mess. And yes you can get to choose a stage name like how innie here chose to be called I.N, you can also choose to use your own name like what me and Woojin hyung did." Minnie said making jisung hum in amazement while innie, who was sitting beside me, heard Seungmin's remarks, pouted.

"Hey, the stage name I.N is cute, while your name sounds plain old boring hyung, like Ladies and gentlemen please give around of applause for the plain old boring Seungmin" Jeongin revolted before taking another bite of his chicken.

"Shut it brat, or else this plain-old-boring named hyung of yours will kick your ass." Seungmin said standing up of his chair while jeongin drops his chicken on his plate and hides behind my back.

"See how mean minnie hyung is to me, woojinie hyung he always shouts at me like that and threatens to hurt me alot." Innie said with a baby voice. 

"*Gasps* you poor thing, you should be ashamed of yourself Kim Seungmin" As if by queue Jisung joins in, so within a second i grab jeongin and hug him tight wiping a fake tear on my eyes.

"My poor baby, did seungmin hurt you? Don't worry baby I'll make sure seungmin gets what he deserves." I said while whispering to jisung and jeongin to grab seungmin.

"YAH YANG JEONGIN HOW DARE YOU, HYUNG YOU KNOW HE'S LYING RIGHT?!" Seungmin was shocked as we were taking Innie's side.

"But baby Innie, doesn't lie" innie said with a pout 

"Ofcourse you don't you're just a child." Jisung said patting jeongin by his shoulders before standing up and going behind seungmin

"YAH! That's unfair I---" seungmin stopped talking as he felt jisung grabbed his hands so that he couldn't stand up from where he was sitting.

"YAH HAN JISUNG LET GO OF ME" Seungmin whined as he tried to break free of jisung's hold but failed when innie hold down his shoulders.

"I told you you'd get what you deserve minnie, nobody threatens our baby and gets away with it" i said stepping closer and closer to minnie

"Hyung, what are you doing, hyu--" seungmin stopped talking when he felt a hand on his sides. He started laughing so hard as i started tickling him poking his sides and his neck as he tried to break free but ultimately failed so he started kicking the table instead.

"S-STOP H-HYUNG P-P-PLEASE" He said in between laughs, Innie and Jisung started giggling as they were holding him so that he doesn't break free. 

"Apologize to innie first" i said teasingly.

"I-INNIE I'M S-SORRY P-P-LEASE FORGIVE ME" He said with tears falling from his eyes still laughing causing him to fall of his chair.

"YANG JEONGIN, YOU'RE DEAD NOW" Jisung and Innie failed to grab him again when seungmin quickly got up and went to chase innie and jisung around the Room while screaming, it didn't take long for seungmin to catch jeongin pinning him to the floor as he started tickling our poor maknae while jisung went to the bathroom to hide himself from Seungmin's wrath. 

Looking at them like this, laughing and playing around warms my heart, it makes everything seem normal, like we're normal, not a group of idols who sacrifices all of their time for the fans and music. A normal life, it's been years since i last experienced something like this. I wish i could be normal once again. That's when i thought of something stupid.

Without saying a word i grabbed my facemask and cap and went out of the room to get some fresh air. As i step out of the building i feel the cold breeze of the October autumn breeze, it was currently October, 25 and it's been awhile since i last went out on my own like this.

I started walking to wherever my feet will take me in the hopes to try and clear my mind, i look around to see some people looking at me as if they were trying to figure out if i was someone they saw on TV's or just another freak trying to hide from the world, which got me thinking i am both of them, i let out a little chuckle at the thought before i continued walking, faster this time, I just wished i was a normal person that can have peaceful walks around town without wearing facemasks to cover my face. 

It wasn't long until i made it to Seoul forest, it was beautiful, magnificent, breathtaking. The trees all lined up while golden brown leaves fall from it's branches, the classic autumn vibe, the birds where softly singing their songs which reminded me a little of my cute little maknae Jeongin, there weren't as many people here today which was surprising, it's not that im complaining tho, this is what i needed a time to be alone, just me and mother nature alone. I walked to the side of the lake to see golden brown leaves float among the waters and where little fishes swims under them, it was relaxing the sun didn't directly hit me because of the trees, all i can hear are the soft rustling of trees, birds singing their soft songs, some crickets from afar and the distant busy streets of Seoul which from this part of the forest is barely audible. 

I took a deep breath as i lay down the soft grass, getting comfy as i watch the clouds pass by , some clouds look like koalas some look like horses and some looks like a deformed dog which makes me chuckle at the thought. Everything seems so peaceful and easy when you're alone at a peaceful forest, i wish i could stay here forever. 

As i close my eyes i see images of Seungmin, Jeongin and Jisung playing around infront of me, all of them specially Seungmin and Jeongin are fighting for my attention, i let out a soft chuckle the amount of hardwork we put into our work sometimes makes us forget that we're humans and if there was a time i felt like nobody they were the ones who became my strengths. 

I have doubts about myself, i feel like i don't belong with the group, i love singing, i love performing, i love being in a team specially with seungmin and jeongin and soon Jisung but i feel like I want something else, like a voice keeps telling me that you're not where youre meant to be , i feel so lost it's like I'm just caught up in a fantasy. 

I remember when i was a child i used to watch my favorite idols sing and perform on TV's to the point that I'd beg my mom to take me to their concerts, it took me a while but after alot of convincing my mom finally said yes. I remember the first concert I attended was Day6's concert, that was the day I decided i wanted to become an idol. Years passed and i enrolled into several music academies and aced all of the activities until i was scouted at JYP entertainment and from there they trained me to become an idol, after 4 years of training i debuted with seungmin and jeongin which was 2 years ago. Come to mention it i never really did try and get to know myself, i just followed my fanboy dream until i became like them and now i feel empty, like living in someone else's dream. 

I open my eyes as i feel a tear fall from my eyes, i guess im that emotional about this i sit up and stretched before taking another look at my sorroundings, I close my eyes once again as i feel my emotions flow through me until the emotions turned into words

Please don't see just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies  
Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see  
Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorrow  
Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand  
I'd be damned Cupid's demanding back his arrow  
So let's get drunk on our tears and

God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young  
It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run  
Searching for meaning  
But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?

I open my eyes once again and smile. " I should really write this down maybe i can get jisung to produce it for me later" i said to myself before getting my phone to record it. Once i got my phone I noticed 6 messages and 23 missed calls from seungmin, i must have left my phone on silent to not hear his messages and calls.

Minnie💜: _Hyung_ _where did you go?_ _Dont_ _you think you could escape me._

_Hyung_ _seriously tho where are you? It's not like you to disappear like this?_

_Hyung_ _where heck are you it's been an hour since you've been gone, answer this ASAP._

_Ok that's it if you don't reply right now, ill call the police and set off a search and rescue for you._

_Woojinie_ _hyung ive been calling you for the past 2 hours please pick up_

_Hyung, Innie, sungie and i split up trying to look for you, please reply asap we're worried. Please be okay_

I laughed at how paranoid all of them were it made me feel loved but also things doesn't always end well when they get paranoid i guess I'll have to deal with Seungmin's scolding and jeongin's whines later. 

_Me:_  
 _Im fine minnie im at Seoul_  
 _forest just taking a_  
 _small walk I'll be right_  
 _there soon so_  
 _don't worry okay_?

_Minnie💜: don't move a muscle hyung, innie is otw there meet up with him and get back home safe_

_Me:_   
_Okay okay. Sometimes i wonder who's the hyung here you sound like a mom_

_Minnie💜: Shut it bear face, I'll see you guys._

I let out a small laugh before tucking my phone away, i got up to where i was sitting and walked back to the entrance so that it would be easier to see innie, while walking to the entrance i stepped on a sparkly golden watch, i leaned down to get it luckily it didn't break nor got scratched when i accidentally stepped on it, this watch seems legit and expensive though, i wonder who dropped it, i should give this to the lost and found later but first things first i need to find innie, i put the gold watch at my side pockets before making my way to the main entrance.

Just as i got to the main entrance i saw innie on the other side of the road with teary eyes probably from worrying about me i kinda feel guilty for not saying anything awhile ago but im sure they'd understand. We locked eyes for a moment and i swear i could here him shout "WOOJINIEE HYUNGG" from that far away gaining some attention from the people near us, before i could say anything I saw him sprint towards me while the crossing was still at red lights. "INNIE STAY THERE IT'S TOO DANGEROUS" I tried shouting, it was really dangerous there were cars driving by, but before he could stop and reach me i heard a loud crash.

Time stood still infront of me, everything went black and white as i was paralyzed, the screams of the people getting louder as they were running towards the crash, there was a ringing in my ear and tears flooded like waterfalls, No this can't be, no please, no not him please no, no, no. I ran as fast as i could pushing people away i feel my body about to collapse but i pulled myself together, until i saw jeongin's body on the floor his head was bleeding and he wasnt moving

"JEONGIN!!" I shouted rushing to his side carefully grabbed his hands and checked for his vitals. He was still breathing but barely

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW PLEASE!" I shouted tears still pouring as i faced a bleeding jeongin 

"I-Innie? C-can you hear me? It's me W-Woojin Hyung, I'm here with you, Please Please Wake up" i said as i leaned and kissed his hands " I-Innie please wake up H-Hyung can't do this without you" i said hoping that he could hear me. Please innie stay with me. This is all my fault it should have been me. God please not innie please.

"P-Please I-Innie wake up."


End file.
